<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亚马乌罗提气候调节系统失灵记事 by Kasewurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858126">亚马乌罗提气候调节系统失灵记事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst'>Kasewurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*无R，之前花海的后续，是小男孩到大男孩的恋爱故事。<br/>*之所以打上underage的tag是因为听说早恋要打这个......<br/>*感谢C哥的梗<br/>*投票一直到现在感谢大家！接下来就是决战了！！求走过路过的大家！！康康这个爱梅特赛尔克吧！！给几票吧！秋梨膏！！！！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亚马乌罗提气候调节系统失灵记事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>众所周知，在那美丽的亚马乌罗提有著许多聪慧人们的技术结晶。在那城市里面四季如春，繁花随著都市管理局或者一些善良热心市民的安排进行变更。阿尼德罗学院有时候也会帮一些忙，让那些年轻学子们负责城市美化。当然，有时候这样的美化也会造成一些小小的意外，例如那些大而美丽却十分臭的花朵。</p><p>在这城市里面，就连下雨都是经过特殊的安排才会进行。都市管理局的人们会提前告知市民下雨的时间与规模，而这通常是给路边花丛的花草树木浇水，又或者是稍稍清理一下不免沾上灰尘的建筑与街道。雨不会持续太久，通常在一个小时之内就会结束。市民们可以悠闲地坐在窗边，捧著热饮欣赏窗外雨景。这是亚马乌罗提这座城市给予善良市民们一个小小的娱乐，同理降雪亦是如此。</p><p>	在城镇之外的地方大雪纷飞之际，这里依旧会是原本温暖的模样。除非是有些市民们联名申请，才会由都市管理局进行安排，让外头的冷风与白雪稍稍进来一些，好让过节的气氛更浓厚一些。</p><p>	然而今天这完全是个意外，没有任何的通知与安排，亚马乌罗提的市内突然降下大雨。这雨水来得猛烈，其中还夹杂著些许寒气。有些市民来不及反应只能慌张走避，希望在衣服彻底被淋湿之前找到一个可供躲雨的地方。而有些市民则是心情好地创造出一把雨伞，也不在乎被淋湿的袍子就在雨中漫步。</p><p>	光开门的时候就看见一个湿透的哈迪斯，他诧异地瞪大了蓝色的眼睛，连忙侧过身让好友进屋。今天是学校放假，所以他跟哈迪斯说好了今天来他家写作业。他原先以为哈迪斯会拒绝他，毕竟在他看来这样的作业哈迪斯大概一个小时之内就能通通完成，根本不需要跟别人一起写作业。然而哈迪斯说好，跟他约好了时间以后说会带著他喜欢的甜品来。</p><p>光一早上就在家里开心地晃著脚，与出门上班的父母道别以后他就等著哈迪斯的到来。然而就是在这本该晴朗的好天气里传来轰隆雷声，不一会儿就下起倾盆大雨。外头这突然的大雨让光吃惊，毕竟他在约哈迪斯之前还特意翻了一下通知，确认今天不会下雨才提出邀请。他跳下椅子有些担心地在房子内转来转去，想要去接哈迪斯又担心彼此在路上错过。而就是在这时候哈迪斯来了，衣服贴在身上看著就很是狼狈。</p><p>「哈迪斯你把袍子脱下来吧！」光连忙担负起这个家小主人的身份，让好友把黑色的袍子与面具脱下。这其实有些不合乎规矩，不过在光看来反正现在是在自己家里面，也不必在乎这些。只是……「会生病的。」为了避免好友会恪守规矩而不脱袍子，他连忙补充上这么一句。然而在他说的同时，对方已经把这湿答答的袍子以及面具脱了下来，顺便创造出了一个篮子把湿衣服放进去。光连忙回到自己的屋子里面，翻箱倒柜地给哈迪斯拿出了一套衣服。那是他的衣服，上面还有可爱的小熊与小鸟的图案。</p><p>只是这衣服对于哈迪斯来说好像稍微小了点，光才有些苦恼该怎么办，就看见对方摇了摇手这衣服就变成合适的尺寸。他凑了过来，把好友按在椅子上以后就拿著毛巾轻轻给他擦头。房子里的温度被提高了不少，模拟出火焰的炉子在角落闪烁著橘红色的光芒。光稍稍踮著脚，明明对方已经坐下来了他还是觉得哈迪斯有点高。他觉得这可能是椅子的问题，一定是因为椅子的关系才让哈迪斯变得那么高了。</p><p>他嘻嘻笑著给好友擦头发，开玩笑说这回轮到哈迪斯变成小狗狗了。他的好友冷笑一声，也没有多说些什么。光小心而轻柔地擦著哈迪斯的头发，让那白色的头发滑过自己的指间。平常哈迪斯大概会说些什么话，然而如今也不知道是不是因为被这突如其来的大雨打乱了心情，只是这么安静地看著光。</p><p>「哈迪斯……你把眼睛闭起来啦。」光有些不好意思地说著。如果说平常在外头的话他也会乖乖戴上面具，如此一来就算哈迪斯靠得近了一些也会有面具进行阻隔。然而这是在他家里啊！他的面具与黑色的袍子放在一起，放在房间的一个角落。今天的他本来就不打算出门，自然也不会提前把这些外出服给换好。哈迪斯的呼吸伴随著热气吹到了光的脸上，让他有些脸颊发烫。那金色的眼睛一直安静地盯著自己看，这让光有些不知所措，手都跟著慢了下来。</p><p>「哈迪斯……不要看我啦。」他又忍不住说了一次，对方笑了起来，手放在了他的腰上。光觉得今天的哈迪斯很古怪！虽然他并不讨厌，但是今天的哈迪斯真得很奇怪！他脑子里面开始快速回想，这是不是因为自己做了什么才导致哈迪斯这样怪怪的。他想了想以后发现好像真是因为自己的缘故，在母亲给他报的兴趣班上，他学会了做小熊饼干跟爱心饼干。那时候老师怎么说的？确实是说可以把饼干给自己喜欢的人。</p><p>他很喜欢哈迪斯，因此在下课的时候就拎著饼干过去放到他的面前。他还记得当时哈迪斯的表情有些奇怪，这让光有些担心对方是不是不喜欢吃他的饼干。然而哈迪斯还是吃了，在他的面前挑出了爱心饼干吃下，又把小熊饼干送到了光的嘴边。光想想他当时大概露出了馋样，所以哈迪斯才会把饼干分一半给他。那饼干是真的还蛮好吃的，他吃著吃著就张大嘴催促哈迪斯喂给他吃。自那次之后，好像哈迪斯有时候就有些古古怪怪了。但是光觉得自己更古怪，因为他并不讨厌这个有时候会有点奇怪的哈迪斯，甚至还蛮喜欢对方这样古怪。</p><p>哈迪斯的手环在他的腰上，轻轻地点著光好像听过的节拍。位于屋子角落的音箱发出声音，属于亚马乌罗提风格的乐曲慢慢展开。</p><p>「各位亲爱的市民大家好。都市管理局在这里和大家报告，我们的气候调节系统出现了一些错误，现在将会对系统进行维护与检查。请各位市民如果非必要，可以暂时不要出门。如果一定要出门，也请做好一些准备。都市管理局在此对您的不便感到非常抱歉。祝大家午安。」</p><p>都市管理局传来了报告，然而光已经没在听了。他觉得自己的脸颊很热很热！这大概是家里的温度调节系统也出了差错？他给哈迪斯擦头发的动作不小心慢了下来，小熊毛巾就这么放在了哈迪斯的头上。他往前一不小心坐在哈迪斯的腿上，他的朋友很好地抱住他没让他跌倒。他想抬头跟哈迪斯说谢谢，然后应该继续帮对方擦头才是。但是他的动作停下来了，哈迪斯那么那么靠近他。</p><p>好软！这是光的第一个想法。他们的嘴唇小小地贴在一起，就像是小时候意外看见父母做出这样的动作。他从前还会问父母为什么要把嘴贴在一起，是不是因为在抢对方口中的糖果？他的父母笑著摇头，也不多说什么只是说总有一天你会明白。光觉得这总有一天好像很遥远，却没有想到如此靠近。</p><p>他们的嘴贴在一起，光觉得自己的心跳几乎大得要让哈迪斯都听见了。虽然只是这样贴在一起，他却感觉很开心，一直到把自己的脸埋到哈迪斯怀中都不能平息。他们两个窝在了沙发上，以成人身材进行设计的沙发对他们两个来说就有些像床那么大。他们窝在一起，被哈迪斯小心护著没有湿掉的甜品纸盒放在桌上，似乎隔著纸盒都能闻到香气。但是他们现在并没有吃东西的欲望，只是这么靠在一起不说话。光偷偷笑了，被哈迪斯直接看见。</p><p>「笑得好蠢喔。」他听见哈迪斯这么说，有些不高兴地想要抬头看对方的脸跟他抗议。然而他被哈迪斯压在怀中，什么都看不见。光只能抗议地用头发去蹭哈迪斯的脸颊与下巴，用这种像是小动物一样的方法进行捣乱。而在他看不见的地方，那平常显得稳重成熟的男孩，脸上也挂著笑容。</p><p>那一年，他们十岁。</p><p>**</p><p>自那次气候调节系统失灵之后，偶尔这系统还会失灵这么几次。都市管理局的人有些头疼，毕竟这是一个非常庞大的系统，由早期的爱梅特赛尔克席制作。然而那时的爱梅特赛尔克席现在已经离开亚马乌罗提，某一天突然说是要探索这个星球以后就辞去了职务。那是第一代的系统，而在那之后这系统还有许多人进行完善。这或许是不停完善的过程之中出现了一些小错误，而错误在每次使用之后都不停累积，直到现在才暴发出来。虽说都市管理局的人能够紧急进行修补，但是那也只是针对现有问题进行的改善而已。</p><p>总而言之，在彻底排查出所有问题之前，这个系统似乎偶尔就会出一点毛病。有些人开始提出各种建议好帮助都市管理局的人们进行修复，也有些天性浪漫的亚马乌罗提市民觉得这没有什么不好。一直以来被安排的天气都很不错，偶尔出一些小意外也是一种惊喜。只是对于年少的孩子们来说，这可能就稍稍麻烦一些。</p><p>光从家里冲出去的时候其实是有戴手套的，因为早在之前就听都市管理局说根据今天的指数，可能原本预定的下雪会比预计中的要大一些。他听了母亲的话，早早戴上他的小熊手套。雪确实比预计中的大了一些也更冷了一些，他在逐渐积雪的亚马乌罗提里面奔跑，打算去和哈迪斯约好的地方。然而中途他看见一个小小的孩子，比他还小一些站在雪地里有些不知所措。那孩子四周的以太已经开始变化，似乎因为这恐惧与寒冷那孩子下意识地想要创造出什么来。</p><p>所以光走上前了，握住孩子小小的手并且把自己的手套摘下来给他。年幼的孩子戴著小小的面具，就跟他们小时候戴过的那种一样。他拉著那个孩子跟他说话，又是手里生出小小烟花又是从包里给他拿点吃的。过一会儿了才有孩子的母亲慌张跑来，似乎是以为孩子已经跟著回家了，却没想到孩子站在原地没走。</p><p>在把那个孩子交还给他母亲的时候光并没有拿回自己的小熊手套，他只是对他们挥了挥手，加快速度往与哈迪斯约好的地点前进。那是一处小小的凉亭，位在十字路口的中央。哈迪斯坐在凉亭里面翻书，神色似乎有些不耐烦。光有些抱歉地跑了过去，在凉亭里面抖落了一地雪花。哈迪斯看著他双手环胸，似乎是等一个解释。光连忙说了方才发生的事情，说著说著忍不住举起手呵气。他之前太担心那个孩子了，之后又担心哈迪斯等太久所以赶紧跑过来。他忘了自己手上早就没有手套，现在到了这里才意识到已经冷得有些发红。</p><p>「真是……你怎么还是老样子。」他看著哈迪斯似乎有些不高兴，从椅子上站了起来直接往他的方向走来。光有些紧张，尽管他很清楚哈迪斯也不会对自己怎么样，却不想看他不开心。下一秒他看见哈迪斯抓起他的手，把自己的黑色袍子稍稍拉开了一些。因为今天天比较冷的缘故，哈迪斯似乎在平常的袍子外面又多罩了一层。</p><p>光落入了一个温暖的怀抱里。那怀抱温暖又带著一丝香气，好像是什么花或者什么树木的气息。光笑著往对方怀里钻了钻，哈迪斯用外套盖著他的举动让他想起了之前上课看到的东西。</p><p>「哈迪斯好像妈妈喔～就是那个会拿翅膀盖著鸟宝宝的那个。」<br/>「说什么蠢话……是太冷了把你的脑子冻傻了吗？」</p><p>尽管嘴里说著抱怨，哈迪斯也没有松开他的意思。光边笑边靠著哈迪斯，嘴里开始不停说话。哈迪斯抱著他一边轻轻拍他的后背一边听，有时候会回上几句话，有时候只是简单地嗯了几声。这或许是因为哈迪斯的外套确实很暖和，没有过多久光就觉得自己整个人都活了过来，不再像是之前那样冷得很厉害。他抬头对哈迪斯说谢谢，忍了好几次才没有亲上去。</p><p>他也不知道自己为什么突然就想起了多年前的那个雨天，他和哈迪斯窝在一起躺在沙发上，然后他们的嘴唇贴在一起。直到现在光都还记得那嘴唇柔软的味道，也记得那天哈迪斯给他买的石榴派。</p><p>雪又更大了一些，隐隐约约从风中还可以听见都市管理局的广播。明明还没有到夜晚，路灯也已经提早点亮。他们站在这雪中的凉亭里，四周是盛开的魔法花朵，除了降雪的声音之外什么都没有。这世界彷佛只剩下他们两个人，除此之外什么都没有。光突然有些幻觉，除了那个吻以外又想起了遥久之前的花海。一个念头在他脑海中浮现膨胀，就像是湖底的泡沫从深处浮起。光突然明白了什么，那情感在被遮蔽起来的时候悄无声息，一旦被发现了就一发不可收拾。</p><p>「哈迪斯……我喜欢你。」</p><p>他这样说了，那金色的眼睛似乎有些讶异，随后又转为温暖的笑意。哈迪斯低下头，一如多年前那样轻轻碰触了光的嘴唇。</p><p>那一年，他们十六岁。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>